The Fundamental
by Manamosy
Summary: The fundamental information of The Fundament


**The Fundament**

**_Acquisition Date_**

January 17th 2434 by 7 BIAS

**Main Information**

**Origin:**

_Precursor_

**Location:**

_Exo Planet-1134, Galactic Center, Milky Way_

**Class:**

_Structure_

**Planetary Structure Composition:**

_An alloy of multiple undiscovered super heavy elements (Theorised)_

**Date of construction:**

_Between 600,000 (Six Hundred-Thousand) - 1,000,000,000 (One Billion) Years BCE_

**Current Status:**

_Inactive_

**Operation:**

_Trans-Dimensional Portal to Precursor construct_

**Portal Location:**

_The [FUNDAMENT]_

**Description**

_The structure itself is assumed to be of Precursor origin. Constructed of some yet unknown material that is assumed to be unlike previously described Precursor material. The material is elemental but has some anomalous characteristics such as being able to block all types of spectra and fully resistance to all forms of physical energy._

_The structures operation it seems is to create a portal into a yet undiscovered dimension or universe where in the Precursors have placed a construct for what is theorised to be the birth place of Humanity and the Forerunners. The portal itself is observed as a white disk that is perpendicular to the observer, always appearing as a circle. It is powered by an unknown source and allows instantaneous travel by an unknown means not like Slip-Space. The portal seems to grow in size and distance from the observer as they travel towards its centre making it appear to surround the observer until they are fully inside the construct._

**ONI report**

_ONIRF-"When it first appeared, I thought it was right next to me, but we had to travel 468 kilometres to get to it. It appeared to grow in size but get further away at the same time, then suddenly we were inside it"_

_Within the construct is another structure, the size of this structure is currently unknown but it has a finite depth of 134cm. The structure itself appears as a pool, or rather an ocean. The liquid in the ocean when observed is viscous and has constant changing currents that appear to react to localised activity. The liquid is undetectable by any sensory or analysis equipment due to the effects of the construct._

_ONIRF team reports the liquid as "Sentient but not alive" Observations show that the liquid is sentient in some form and is alive, albeit not in a way known to humans._

**Physical Characteristics**

_Within the construct, all sensory equipment is inoperable. The construct itself is of immeasurable size and physical laws due to subjective changes within the construct. There is a [Floor] to the construct but no gravity within the construct, instead there is a mechanism for keeping objects on the [Floor] once said object has touched it, much like gravity._

_The [FUNDAMENT] is an immeasurable pool of unknown liquid that has a form of sentience and is observed to react to localised activity. The liquid is observed to be mainly silver with a full spectra of colours in the currents and a thin layer of flowing glass on the surface. A low guttural whispering can be heard emanating from the liquid when observers are close to the edge of the pool. Observers say the whispering gives them the feeling that they are "immortal as well as close to death"._

_Non-biological material submerged in the liquid causes the liquid to react with a strange rippling effect as well as a "humming" sound from the point of contact. The humming is said to be similar to that of the humming from the Precursor structure on the Exo planet-1134 but with a more deeper internal resonance. No sensory equipment is able to detect the humming or vibration from the liquid or submerged material._

_Biological material, such as a Human submerged in the liquid creates an anomalous effect: the liquid is able to directly affect the neural pathways of the Human that touches the liquid. Those affected by this neural change exhibit lapsed memories from an ancient Human race, as well as Forerunner and even Precursor. Neural pattern data extracted by 7 BIAS shows mention of something called the [DOMAIN] but 7 BIAS has refused a more detailed explanation._

_Extracted data has been translated by 7 BIAS into [Events-01] and released for public access to enable research into the possible existence of the Precursors._

_The data shows the events of the ONIRF team aboard UNSC Pale Horse coming across a structure of unknown origin, which they come to activate._

_The structure when activated gives way to a portal into a Precursor construct which is now known not to be a place elsewhere in the universe but rather a place of infinitely small space just above the Exo planet-1134. It is theorised by 7 BIAS that the construct is in the Domain._

_**Shown here under the ONI Cryptarch public access network for research of the Precursors [Crimes against the Mantle]**_


End file.
